0101Fatal010110Error
by a.paula.d
Summary: UAos youkais estão tomando o controle do mundo inteiro e os humanos são obrigados a se esconderem para sobreviverem, até que um vírus é criado para destruir os youkais, mas ninguém sabia o que ele fazia com os humanos[up]
1. Prólogo

**Fatal Error**

**  
**

**Por Anitah –chan**

**********  
Disclaimer: que serve para todos os caps.**

inuyasha é da Rumiko Takahashi, logo não é meu... u.u

**********  
Sumário:**

UA- os youkais estão tomando o controle do mundo inteiro e os humanos são obrigados a se esconderem para sobreviverem, até que um vírus é criado para destruir os youkais, mas ninguém sabia o que ele fazia com os humanos.

**********  
Prólogo:**

No ano de 2005, a luta entre humanos e youkais piorou, aparentemente os youkais começaram a fazer os humanos de escravos. Muitas batalhas foram travadas e poucas alianças foram feitas.

Enquanto os youkais começaram a se juntar criando fortes alianças, os humanos começaram a brigar, os centros humanos estavam em guerra com as cidades das fronteiras. A luta de humanos contra humanos já tinha começado a mais de três anos, diziam que as cidades fronteiras estavam fazendo alianças com os youkais, pois os youkais só estavam atacando os centros.

Depois foi descoberto que os youkais não atacavam as fronteiras porque elas não representaram perigo algum, eram os centros humanos que mantinham os humanos vivos. Eram nos centros que as pesquisas de destruição de youkais estavam sendo feitas.

Esta foi a causa de uma grande guerra entre os youkais e os humanos dos centros. Os humanos estavam perdendo quando os humanos que habitavam as fronteiras decidiram perdoá-los e vieram ao seu regaste. A guerra durou por mais tempo, ambos os lados estavam iguais, ninguém ganhava nem perdia. Então começou a estória dos escravos, então os humanos começaram a perder.

Nos centros humanos, mas precisamente na colônia humana A-72, no laboratório de pesquisa em youkais.o Aure-blue, um grupo de cientista pesquisa um meio de destruir os youkais, foram nestas pesquisas que o vírus T-mitor, foi criado. O vírus destruir todas as células dos youkais, fazem os seguinte processo:

primeiro o youkai sofria uma mutação deixando o seu corpo desforme;

segundo o corpo do youkai virava líquido;

terceiro e último o líquido resultante evaporava sem deixar rastros.

O vírus, também chamado de imaculação ou divindade, foi logo usado.

Alguns humanos foram treinados para comporem um exercito de exterminadores, eles usavam o vírus.

Os humanos pensaram que agora os youkais iriam ser todos exterminados. E os youkais temiam.

Mas um pequeno detalhe não foi visto. O vírus fora testado em youkais, mas ninguém sabia o que ele fazia nos humanos. Bem na verdade, o governo humano sabia mas elesnão divulgaram este pequeno detalhe, o vírus causava sérios problemas ao humano que o contraísse.

O governo viu tudo indo bem então lavou as mãos. Mas eles não sabiam que logo algo daria de muito errado, os soldados exterminadores estavam condenados e não sabiam disso. Toda a humanidade estava condenada. E os youkais também.

**********  
No próximo cápitulo:**

Aspectos dos dois reinos. E a apresentação da maioria dos personagens.

"Fatal Error... cap 02... Dois reinos parecidos"

**********  
Comentários:**

Olá eu sei que está pequeno mas é o prólogo... bem de qualquer maneira no próximo capitulo eu explico mais sobre como está a Terra, no próximo capitulo eu vou falar sobre os reis das duas unidades, então a kagome e o inuyasha vão aparecer, mas eles só vão se conhecer mais pré frebnte no capitulo três ou quatro.

Espero que vocês gostem... n.n eu tive está idéia depois de ver o filme Resindente Evil, mas isso não significa que ela é baseada no filme, na verdade é bem diferente.

Ah,sim , deixem reviews, sendo elas boas ou ruins... n.n

Vem Feliz Natal à todos

E pra quem lê a minha outra fic, o próximo cápitulo vai estar aqui logo, não hoje, porque eu tenho que fazer aquelas reuniões de família no natal, mas na segunda, e o próximo capitulo dessa fic vai estar aqui terça. n.n

Bem espero que vocês gostem n.n

Kissus... n.n

Anitah-chan

**25/12/2004 14:00**


	2. 01doisreinosdiferentes

**0101Fatal010110Error**

******0110 chapter-01 Dois reinos parecidos-001001**

Ninguém sabe quando começou, nem como, mas todos sabem que os youkais odeiam os humanos e os humanos odeiam os youkais, certo?

A guerra entre a duas raças é marcada por disputas, ódio, vingança, sangue, dor e morte. A guerra é sempre injusta.

Nenhum deles tenta ver o lado do outro. No começo a guerra tinha um motivo, mas com o tempo esse motivo se perdeu, deu lugar ao desejo por sangue, desejo por fazer sofrer, desejo por morte. As duas raças já perderam o juízo, a razão, agora só resta a loucura.

Se eles tivessem parado teriam visto que não são tão diferentes quando pensam. Na verdade são muito parecidos. Ambos tentam sobreviver, ambos pensam que o outro é uma ameaça. Ambos são seres vivos e merecem viver de maneira iguais.

Era isso que os colonos que viviam nas fronteiras humanas pensavam. Os chamados frons viam tudo de longe. Eles viam os colonos dos centros humanos e os youkais lutarem na guerra que há tempos já estava perdida.

Eles mesmos já tinham cometido este erro no passado, todo humano comete erros. Eles estão incluídos. No passado eles já tiveram a força para exterminar os youkais. Eles tinham se tornado exterminadores. No começo só exterminaram os que realmente faziam algo. Mas depois foram tomados pelo desejo de poder. Uma vez que virão que tinham poder para matar eles não quiseram parar. Houve uma guerra que trouxe muita tristeza para ambas as partes. O massacre dos youkais havia começado. Daí surgiu uma guerra, que terminou em desastre. A guerra nunca mais fora mencionada, os youkais e humanos sofreram nessa guerra. Ela foi esquecida da história. E nunca fora dita aos centres colonos dos centros humanos. Os frons não queriam se lembrar, mas toda aquela situação só fazia a memória daquele dia voltar.

Eles queriam impedir que aquilo acontecesse de novo, mas o renjir rei youkai o Inutaisho sempre os impedia. Verdade que desde daquele dia os youkais e frons ficaram amigos. Mas os frons nunca se virariam contra os centres, oras, eles eram de mesma raça. A única coisa que aconteceu foi que os frons aprenderam que não se mexe que as criações de Deus. Inutaisho sempre dissera que ele cuidaria de tudo para eles não se preocuparem. E eles não se preocupavam. Mas eles temiam, quem caiu em tentação uma vez pode cair outra e outra e outra, um ciclo viçoso de erros. Mas era humano erra, e os youkais são humanos, como eles aprenderam.

Uma pena que tudo tenha que ser de jeito, uma pena que para se aprender tenha que sofrer. É uma injustiça, mas a vida nunca foi justa. E eles só podiam ver e esperar. Olhar e lamentar, mais nada.

**********00110100**

Nos centros humanos, o rei estava em alerta. Os ataques dos youakais estavam se tornando mais constantes, algumas colônias haviam sido dizimadas. E os frons não ajudavam.

Como se já não bastassem os problemas dos youkais estarem atacando os centros, ele ainda tinha que lidar com a traição dos frons.

A situação estava ficando muita complicada. Ele tinha que tomar uma atitude.

O rei estava sentado na sala de estudos. Ele estava vendo os pergaminhos antigos, procurando algo, qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudar na guerra, mas até agora não encontrara nada.

Ele afundou em sua cadeira de forro vinho. Já estava de noite, ele não sabia quando tempo havia ficado lá. Aquela sala não tinha janelas. Era a única sala do castelo que permanecera do jeito que fora construída.

Um tipo de biblioteca rústica, suas paredes eram compostas por imensas prateleiras de livros que iam até o teto. A sala era iluminada pelo fogo das lareiras que ficavam dos dois lados da porta, a única parede sem livros.

Era ali que todo o conhecimento humano fora guardado. Toda a história estava lá.

O rei pensava que talvez lá ele fosse encontrar alguma coisa para ajuda, mas sua pesquisa resultou numa imensa dor de cabeça. O ambiente escuro da sala era medonho e não o ajudava em nada. Era muito difícil ler lá dentro, mas ele insistia em manter a sala desse jeito.

O motivo era bobo. Mas pelo menos ele tinha um.

"Oras, se eu mudar a sala para algo mais claro, meus filhos vão querer entrar lá pra ficar comigo. E todos nós sabemos que crianças atrapalham."

Era o que ele dizia sempre que pediam para que ele mudasse a sala. Ele não odiava os filhos. Pelo amor de Deus. Não era isso! Mas eles eram crianças, crianças nunca ajudam em nada.

Ele gostava dos seus filhos, eles eram boas crianças. Mas ele não conhecia muito bem eles. Ele passava tanto tempo pensando e planejando como matar os youkais que não tinha tempo para ver as crianças. Mas a mãe deles sempre dizia que eles estavam bem. Então ele não se preocupava com as crianças.

Mal sabia ele que os seus filhos o odiavam. Mal sabia ele que os seus filhos nunca queriam vê-lo.

"Quem precisa de um pai que nunca está lá. Eu não preciso dele, já passei 15 anos longe dele, e não é agora que eu vou precisar."

Era o que dizia a mais velha. E o mais novo. Bem ele só via o pai quando ele fazia aniversário, então ele nem conhecia o pai.

"Ele é aquele homem que no meu aniversário sempre diz. 'Eu tenho muito orgulho do meu filho. Quando eu morrer ele é quem vai ser o rei dos humanos e se Deus quiser ele não vai precisar se preocupar com os youkais!' Daí todo mundo fica feliz e ele me abraça?" perguntava o garoto de sete anos.

"É ele sim. Como pode, um pai só aparecer no aniversário do filho e começar a dizer coisas como se o conhecesse?!" dizia a menina de 15 anos furiosa.

"Sinceramente, eu não sei. E ele que continue pensando que eu vou ser rei. Até lá eu já vou ter fugido daqui." o mais novo falava convencido.

"Bem eu to aqui já faz 15 anos e ainda não vi ninguém fugir e nem consegui. Agora se você tiver sucesso me mande uma carta dizendo como fugir das garras do rei-todo-poderoso-bom-demais-para-ter-qualquer-tipo-de-relação-com-os-próprios-filhos." respondeu a menina fazendo uma reverência zombeteira ao dizer o apelido do pai.

"Háháháháhá!"riu ao ouvir o apelido do pai "Não se preocupe, mana! Quando eu for fugir, eu levo você junto!" disse fazendo uma daquelas poses de fortão estufando o peito e batendo com uma das mãos nele. Enquanto a irmã se jogava nos pés deles colocando uma das costas das mãos na testa, uma pose de dama salva.

"Oh, você é meu herói!" dizia ela.

Essa era uma das conversas mais típicas que os irmãos tinham. Sempre à noite depois de todos estarem dormindo o menino ia até o quarto da irmã e eles conversavam e brincavam até dormirem. A mãe não fazia objeção alguma, gostava de ver os filhos brincando. Mas dói saber que o marido não era um bom pai.

Ela sempre dizia que os filhos estavam bem para ele. E dizia aos filhos que o pai os amava. Mas de noite ela acordava e ia até o quarto da filha ouvir e ver eles brincando. E aquilo doía, doía muito. Ela queria gritar com o marido exigir que ele visse os filhos, mas não podia. Os que as pessoas iriam dizer. E porque ela se importava? Sua família estava quebrando e ela tinha que fingir estar bem?! Que tipo de mundo é esse?! Que tipo de família é essa?! Uma família que fingia ser perfeita à todo mundo, mas que na verdade era quebrada, destruída. Ela chorava quietinha que era pra ninguém ouvir.

**************0110 na biblioteca 1001**

Hoje o rei Higurashi resolveu fazer algo diferente. Ele estava com dor de cabeça. Já estava cansado de ler os pergaminhos antigos. Então ele resolveu que iria ver os filhos dormindo e se ele tivesse sorte talvez pudesse pegar um deles acordado. Quem sabe el não pegasse os dois acordados.

_"Hehehe. Quem sabe? Talvez os dois estejam acordados. Daí eu vou poder conversar com eles."_ era o que ele pensava. Ele estava feliz radiante. Suas feições nunca estiveram tão alegres. Seus olhos azuis noturno brilhavam, ele corria as mãos magras pelos cabelos negros tentando arrumá-los, sem muito sucesso. n.a. eu não sei descrever a aparência das pessoas, isso foi o melhor que eu consegui n.n"

Ele voava pelas escadas, subindo dois degrais por vez. n.a. isso não adianta muito, você só se cansa mais gasta mais energia e acaba chegando ao topo ao mesmo tempo em que se tivesse subido de maneira normal... u.u Estava ansioso. Finalmente ele tinha chegado ao andar dos quartos reais, o quarto andar. n.a. uuuh castelinho gigante

Andava sorridente pelo andar até que descobriu.

_"Ops, quais são os quartos das crianças???" _ele não fazia idéia. n.a. O.O que tipo de pai eu fiz

Ele ficou parado no lugar, pensando. Até que ouviu risadas de crianças vindas de um dos quartos. Ele viu um quarto com a luz acessa era de lá que vinha o som. Ele sorriu e foi se aproximando calmamente sem fazer nenhum ruído. Ele viu que perto da porta tinha um vulto, uma sombra olhando pela fresta da porta entre aberta. O vulto cobriu sua cara e saiu entrando em outro quarto com pressa. O rei não viu quem era, ele nem percebeu que o vulto havia entrado no seu quarto. Afinal fazia meses que o rei não dormia em seu quarto que até ele se esqueceu onde ficava.

Ele deu de ombros e continuou seu caminho. Uma vez perto da porta ele parou e viu seus filhos brincando e rindo. Ele ficou feliz ao saber que os dois se davam bem.

As crianças começaram a falar e ele começou a escutar.

"Eu sou o rei dos humanos!" gritava a menina fazendo poses engraçadas "E este" apontou para o menino que fazia cara feia "é meu filho. Ele vai ser o próximo rei. E se Deus quiser!" fez um movimento exagerado com as mãos, fechando-as e erguendo-as "Ele não vai se preocupar com os youkais. Porque eu, seu pai vou tê-los matado" imitou o público fazendo uma ovação animada "É o rei é o melhor! Dale rei! Isso mesmo!" o menino começou a rir e a rolar no chão.

"Agora meu filho vai falar!" pegou as mãos do menino e o levantou do chão colocando-o em pé em cima da cama.

O menino se ajeitou e fez uma pose de político com cara séria.

"Bem primeiramente eu queria dizer umas palavras ao meu pai." a menina que agora imitava o público fez outra ovação animada.

O menino mudará a postura ficando mais relaxado e sua cara estava tomada por expressões de ódio.

"Pai, eu nem sabia que você era meu pai. Eu só o vejo nos meus aniversários e você sempre faz um discurso bobo, falando como se me conhecesse. Oras, eu nunca vi você me chamar pelo nome, eu acho que você nem sabe o meu primeiro nome, nem a minha idade, nem nada sobre mim. E eu também não sei nada sobre você. Oras, eu não sei o seu nome completo." o menino estava falando animado, mas depois teve noção que de falava a verdade, ele não sabia o primeiro nome do próprio pai. E ele duvida que o seu pai soubesse o dele. Daí sua expressão mudou para um cara triste.

"Eu não sei seu nome..." estava se sentindo mau. Sua irmã também estava assim. Agora eles perceberam. Eles não odiavam o pai, eles só queriam a atenção dele.

"Eu também não sei o nome dele." disse a menina com lágrimas nos olhos "Eu nunca soube." ela havia começado a chorar, e o menino também.

"Mana, eu... eu...não odeio ele. Eu quero... quero ele aqui. Por que ele não fica com a gente?" o menor havia ido para perto da irmã que o abraçava "Eu não sei" dizia ela apertando ele com força.

Os dois choravam e se abraçavam quando o pai deles entrou no quarto chorando também, ele foi até a frente deles e os olhou com pena e lamentação.

"Você," apontou para a menina "Kagome Higurashi, 15 anos, nasceu no dia 15 de março, pesava 6 kg e media 26 cm." ele sorriu "Era a bebê mais linda de todo o berçário." ele parou se lembrando do dia em que ela nasceu. Depois apontou para o menino.

"E você, Souta Higurashi, 7 anos, nasceu no dia 26 de outubro, pesava 10 kg e media 20 cm, nasceu gordinho, mas era prematuro. Você era o bebê mais sorridente de todos." parou de novo lembrando de épocas passadas.

"Eu posso não saber o que vocês gostam de fazer agora. Sua mãe me disse que o Souta brinca muito com o video-game, e que a Kagome vive no telefone com as amigas. Eu sei que sempre estou ausente, mas eu me importo. Eu nunca deixo outras pessoas comprarem seus presentes de aniversário, só eu e sua mãe. Eu gosto de preparar, eu mesmo, suas festas, sua mãe ajuda. Mas eu arrumo tudo. Eu me importo! Por Deus! Vocês são meus filhos como não se importar! Mas eu não quero atrapalhá-los então voltem a chorar e a zombar de mim. Sinceramente agora eu não me importo." ele se virou e caminhou até a porta, mas antes de sair ele se virou e disse "Eu acho que amanhã vocês devem pedir desculpas a sua mãe. Ela estava na porta ouvindo vocês e saiu chorando. Eu ordeno que vocês façam isso. Ela não merece sofrer por nossa culpa."

A este comentário Kagome se levantou. A culpa não era nossa era dele.

"Não diga nada, Kagome. A culpa é nossa. Eu me importo com vocês. E achava que vocês sabiam disso. Eu era um pai ativo antes da guerra começar, dois anos depois do nascimento do Souta. O Souta pode não se lembra das brincadeiras que eu fazia com vocês. Mas você, Kagome, você deve se lembrar. Afinal você tinha 10 anos." com isso ele saiu. Ele não estava bravo com os filhos. Ele estava bravo consigo mesmo. E estava triste. Mas agora ele se lembrava de qual quarto era o dele. E quando ele entrou, ele achou sua esposa no chão desmaiada em suas mãos estava um recipiente de compridos para problemas emocionais. Agora ele sabia. A guerra estava acabando com a sua vida.

No dia seguinte o rei convocará uma reunião com um grupo de cientistas do centro humano científico.

"Senhores, eu os convoquei porque quero que vocês pesquisem os youkais. eu vou fornecê-los corpos de youkais mortos e vou mandar mais tarde alguns youkais vivos que vou mandar caçar. Quero que vocês encontrem fraquezas nos youkais. qualquer tipo de fraquezas que possam nos ajudar. Quero que vocês montem uma equipe só com os melhores cientistas. E quero que vocês trabalhem rápido. Quero receber relatórios do andamento das pesquisas todos os dias. Isso é uma ordem. Mas os senhores serão pagos para trabalhar. Espero que tenha sido claro quanto ao o que quero de vocês. Vocês têm a minha biblioteca a disposição. As pesquisa serão feitas no laboratório Tec-moon, no centro humano da colônia A-72. Eu quero que vocês montem o Aure-blue." diz o rei com determinação na cara.

A menção do nome Aute-blue provocou um pequeno tormento no grupo de cientistas. Todos ali presentes sabiam o que era o Aure-blue. Até o cientista mais idiota sabia. O rei fez uma menção para eles abrirem uma pasta que estava na frente de cada um deles. Na pasta havia cópias de todos os pergaminhos que mencionavam o Aure-blue, e uma carta do rei para eles assinarem. Nela dizia.

_'O grupo Aure-blue será montado novamente. Os membros serão outros, visto que os originais estão mortos. O novo grupo Aure-blue deverá trabalhar em silêncio. Nada deve jamais ser mencionado. Ninguém no mundo pode ficar sabendo da existência do grupo, e muito menos saber o que o grupo está fazendo. Os próprios membros deverão esquecer o que fizeram dentro do laboratório._

_Quem concorda com o aqui pedido assine embaixo. Quem não concordar olhe para trás. E se lembrem isto é uma ordem._

_Eu , concordo com o que foi dito acima._

_Outra coisa, nós nunca tivemos esta conversa.'_

Dois cientistas não concordaram, e logo foram mortos pelos soldados do rei que estavam atrás de suas cadeiras.

'_Isso é preciso...'_ pensava o rei.

Ele não gostava de matar ninguém, mas era realmente preciso.

Assim o grupo Aure-blue, foi montado novamente. E o futuro da humanidade estava nas mãos do grupo.

****

**************00110100**

Um senhor de seus 47 anos observava os centros iluminados do alto de uma montanha. Ele era um fron. Na verdade ele era quase um rei para os frons. Ele governava as fronteiras embora nunca admitisse isso. Ele não podia ter esse tipo de papel.

Quando o rei humano cortou relações com os frons, ele tomou a liderança dos frons. Pois ninguém sabia mais o que fazer. Se ele não tivesse feito isso os frons já teriam corrido para os youkais, implorando perdão. Talvez alguns fossem feitos escravos, mas uma grande maioria morreria. Na época ele decidiu que ele devia ser o líder. Não porque ele fosse esnobe ou convencido. Ele apenas guiou os frons, e logo os frons o viam como rei. Rei?! Ele não gostava dessa palavra. Era forte demais para ele. Era má. Para ser rei, você tem que ter uma certa malícia. O que ele não conseguia ter.

Mas o fato é que ele era o líder. Ele os liderou naquela maldita guerra. A culpa fora dele. Depois daquele dia ele nunca mais foi o mesmo. Os frons continuaram a chamar ele de líder. No começo ele achava que era piedade, pena, mas com o tempo ele viu que ele era o líder dos frons. E nunca poderia ser outra coisa.

O senhor de cabelos castanhos que no momento estavam emaranhados por causa do vento observava a cidade o seu rei brilhando como uma estrela. Os centros humanos eram lindos. Tanta tecnologia! Tanto conhecimento! Para no final cair na mesma desgraça que o frons.

Os seus olhos já estavam cansados. Ele estava cansado daquilo. Ele observou como alguns centros haviam sido destruídos e decidiu que amanhã mesmo ele iria falar com o renjir Inutaisho. Inutaisho havia ficado muito amigo dele e essa amizade não poderia ter mudado, não? Não é?

"Papai..." ele escutou uma voz fina de criança dizendo. Ele olhou para trás e viu seu filho mais novo, o seu pequeno Kohaku, em pé esfregando os olhos. Shinjitsu sorriu, ele amava muito seus filhos, mais que a própria vida. Afinal era só eles que ele tinha agora. Sua família feliz.

"Ora, Kohaku, o que faz de pé numa hora dessas?" perguntou se aproximando do garoto.

"A... A... é que ... papai... a...:" o garoto começou a engasgar com as palavras, seus olhos estavam bem abertos e ele sentia um pouco de medo.

Shinjitsu sabia muito o que o seu filho queira dizer. Provavelmente sua filha mais velha tivesse saído de casa, fugido para alguma pequena aventura como ele mesmo jpa tinha feito quando era novo.

"Sango saiu de casa?" perguntou ele abraçando o menino ele ia continuar a falar, dizer que tudo estava bem. Mas Kohaku falou primeiro.

"Não, a San, está dormindo. É a... a..." o menino abaixou sua cabeça tentado esconder futilmente uma lágrima que escorria em sua face, ele ficou quieto porum minuto, depois abraçou seu pai com mais força e sussurrou "a mamãe..."

Shinjitsu abriu seus olhos, surpreso. Kohaku. Kohaku, sabia também, ele também havia visto. Desde de então ninguém mais tinha falado nisso por que ele tinha que falar isso agora?

"Kohaku, o que houve?" ele pegou o menino no colo. Kohaku podia ter 12 anos, mas continuava leve o suficiente para seu pai pegá-lo. Shinjitsu abraçou o filho de modo reconfortante e balançou ele gentilmente de um lado para o outro, assim como tinha feito naquele dia.

"Está acontecendo de novo, não?" Kohaku perguntou quando suas lágrimas cessaram, o menino olhou para cima para ver o rosto de seu pai.

_'Até o rosto dele parece igual, a expressão em sua face os olhinhos brilhando. Tudo tão igual. Pode ser passar anos e anos, mas você continua o mesmo, Kohaku.'_

pensou Shinjitsu antes de responder "Sim, está acontecendo tudo de novo, mas eu sinto que algo de diferente vai acontecer. E eu não estou sentindo que vai ser algo bom." disse sério olhando para os centros de novo antes de sorria e acariciar o rosto do filho "Mas, vamos dormir, se sua irmã acorda e vê a casa vazia, de duas uma, ou ela destrói a casa numa tentativa de festa, ou ela me processa por ter deixado a tão chamada 'criança' sozinha." ele e Kohaku riram nesse pensamento. Realmente ou Sango dava uma festa que resultaria na destruição da casa, ou ela processaria não só o pai, mas Kohaku também por terem deixado ela sozinha numa casa cheia de armas.

Os dois desceram o morro em direção a colônia e entraram em casa para encontrar uma Sango correndo pelas escadas. O detalhe era que ela estava com uma faca na mão.

Quando ela finalmente se deu conta de que tinha platéia ela se virou jogou a faca longe e correu para os braços de seu pai.

"Pai, como você pode me deixar em casa, totalmente, completamente, sozinha. Eu poderia ter me machucado. Quem sabe o que poderia ter acontecido." disse ela imitando uma voz forçada de choro. Ele olhou para seu irmãozinho e se jogou em cima dele, no que ela afirma ser um abraço "E você, Kohaku, por que você me deixou? Você me odeia tanto assim que na primeira chance foge pra longe." ela disse forçando a voz mais ainda.

Sango sabia o que eles tinham falado, sabia que se ela não fizesse o seu teatrinho de criança abandonada eles , provavelmente iriam contar aquilo pra ela e daí eles ficariam discutindo o assunto até amanhã. Ela tinha seguido os dois ouvido o que eles disseram, e como ela já tinha prática ela conseguiu ouvir tudo e conseguido chegar em casa antes deles.

_'E ainda deu tempo de correr para a cozinha e pegar uma faca"_pensou alegre. Ela gostava de falar sobre a sua mãe, mas não gostava de se lembrar como ela havia morrido, não gostava de falar da guerra, seu pai já havia tentado mais de mil vezes conversar com ela sobre o assunto mas ela sempre se recusava, mudava de assunto, ou fingia ser criança. Fingir era o que ela fazia melhor. Fingia que não doía, que não se lembrava, que não era o que era, fingia muitas coisas, sua vida basicamente era moldada em farsas, farsas que ela fazia.

Shinjitsu também fingia, ele fingia que caia na laia de sua filha, mas sabia que ela sofria mais do que afirmava. De toda a sua vida ele só conseguiu conversar com Sango sobre a guerra duas vezes, nas duas vezes ela chorou, e ele viu no que a guerra tinha transformado sua filhinha, ela estava quebrada. E isso doía nele, saber que sua princesinha sofria calada, sozinha e não queira apoio. Mas ele fingia junto com ela que ela era aquilo uma criança alegre e zombeteira. Ele só fingia.

Kohaku também n.a. caramba o família complicada todo mundo finge, credo... u.u, ele fingia que não sofria tanto, fingia as mesmas coisas que Sango. E seu pai também sabia disso.

A família fingia, fingia, mas sabia que um dia iriam parar com a farsa. Sabia que um dia desses eles iriam ter que conversar sobre o assunto.

_'Um dia eu vou ter que parar de fingir, mas não vai ser hoje né?' _era o que Sango e Kohaku pensavam.

Mas não era o que Shinjitsu tinha em mente, as crianças podiam ter uma noite de sono tranqüila, porque quando eles acordassem eles iriam ter que conversar com o pai deles, eles iriam falar.

****

**************00110100**

Inutaisho estava velho e cansado demais para ver aquilo acontecer de novo.

Mas ele sabia que agora iria ser diferente. O comportamento dos centres era muito diferente do dos frons. Eles dois eram muito diferentes.

Os centres eram mais parecidos com os youkais. Uma comunidade mais unida, cada parte da comunidade tinha uma função. Já os frons eram uma comunidade unida, porem eram inteligentes demais para não deixar ninguém notar nada.

Essa guerra seria diferente. Mas o grande renjir sabia que algo ruim iria acontecer.

Ele sempre sabia o que aconteceria antes de realmente acontecer. Só uma vez que não. só naquela vez ele não soube.

Mas mesmo sabendo ele não pode evitar. Não seria certo. Tudo acontece porque tem que acontecer. Não se brinca com Deus.

E além disso no momento, a guerra não lhe preocupava muito. Ele estava mais preocupado com o seu filho mais novo, Inuyasha.

Recentemente um grupo de youkais rebeldes andava batendo em hanyous. Eles batiam e expulsavam os hanyous do reino. Inuyasha havia sido uma das vitimas. Quando ele estava sozinho caminhando pelas fronteiras. Os rebeldes não sabiam quem ele era. Mas ele era um hanyou por isso eles bateram nele.

Quando o renjir soube disso os rebeldes foram caçados e devidamente punidos. Seu filho mais velho, Sesshomaru, logo que soube do desaparecimento do irmão saiu em sua procura. Já fazia dois dias e nada de respostas de nenhum dos dois! O grande renjir Inutaisho tava mais que preocupado. Estava quase morrendo.

No começo ele ficou feliz de ver o filho mais velho preocupado com o mais novo. Afinal de tudo aquela guerra serviu para alguma coisa. Sesshomaru nunca havia gostado do irmão, mas depois da guerra os dois começaram a se portar como irmãos. Um cuidando do outro.

É ele tinha ficado feliz. Mas agora os dois estavam desaparecidos! Ele não podia com isso! Já estava velho demais!

E ainda tinha a guerra com os centres! Ooh! Ele estava condenado.

Já estava tarde da noite. E ele não conseguia dormir. Ele tentou sentir o cheiro dos filhos, mas sempre vinha alguém para atrapalhar. Ele não conseguia se concentrar.

Talvez amanhã eles voltem. Era o que ele sempre dizia. E assim ia pra cama.

Hoje não foi nenhuma exceção.

O velho youkai olhou para lua, pensou sua reza e foi dormir.

Estava cansado e velho. Queria descanso.

Talvez amanhã o dia fosse melhor. Pensava. Mas ele mau sabia o tormento que o nascer do sol iria lhe trazer.

****

**************0111100001010010**

**************Continua**

Eu não sei muto sobre o próximo cap, mas vai começar com o Inuyasha**************  
**

****

**************0110001 Comentários**

Oie, finalmente eu acabei u.u

Eu não sou boa em capítulos de transição, e este está muito pesado, Y.Y

Eu não sei quando sai o próximo, porque nunca sai quando eu espero.

ahh, eu queria saber se vocês gostariam que está fic fosse PG-13 ou R, ou que continuasse assim, n.n .

**************010001001Reviews**

******************Nazumi**

Oie tudo bem? Fico muito feliz de saber que você está gostando, gostei da sua idéia... só não sei se consigo fazer um R, mas PG-13 parece muito bom pra mim. Mas nesses primeiros caps não tem muita coisa. XD. Sim a kag e o inu estão em lados opostos, eu acho que eles vão se conhecer no cap quatro ou cinco n.n. E não, de maneira alguma você está ficando chata. Tsc tsc por pensar assim n.n

Muita obrigada n.n

kissus

******************Naku-chan**

O.O nossa você gostou tanto assim, que bom. Fico muito muito muito muito multiplicado 76 vezes feliz em saber disso. E quantos mtu você escreveu?? O.O

Nhá pode continuar lendo que eu vou continuar escrevendo n.n

Muita obrigada

kissus

******************Sesshomaru-X**

n.n eu estou muito feliz em saber que você acho ótimo, só espero que este cap não esteja ruim u.u ...

mas muito obrigada mesmo XD

kissus

******************CaHh Kinomoto**

Oie n.n

É infelismente os humanos são burros, mas um dia eles melhoram, os youakis não vão ser tão inteligentes assim.

É a fic também me lembra resindente evil, é que eu escrevi depois de ver o filme então eu fui influenciada por ele n.n

Muita obrigada

Kissus

******************Hika Cheshire**

Oie que bom que você gostou,

Aah vai ter sangue e guerra

Acho eu que vai ter até morte... o...o

Mas não sei ao certo.

É o filme é muito bom n.n

Muita obrigada mesmo

kissus

**01101**

**8/1/05 22:52 **


	3. RECADO::

**: Fatal Error :**

Nem comecei a fic direito e já estou colocando ela em estado de espera.

Me desculpem, mas não estou conseguindo escrver novos caps. Os motivos, bem são: uma nova escola muito puxada, minha sáude que vai de mau a pior, e meu pai que quer ver resultados em tudo.

Voltarei a atualizar a fic no final de julho. Pelo menos espero.

Me desculpem por tudo.

Kissus

Ana Paula .. anitah-chan


	4. Interlúdio

**0101Fatal010110Error**

**0110 Interlúdio-01 Inuyasha e Kohako-001001**

_"Não era como se tudo estivesse acabado. De fato tudo estava começando..."_

"Eu nunca entendi o propósito dessas guerras. O pior é saber que existe uma guerra, mas não existe um porquê de se lutar. É por isso que eu vou impedir, ou tentar, que está guerra ocorra." pensava um muito feliz Inuyasha, ele está caminhando em direção aos centres, ele não tinha pensado em como ele iria falar com rei humano, mas o primeiro passo dele era chegar lá.

Ele ainda não havia saído das regiões dos youkais. Estava na borda, nas florestas que faziam fronteiras com os frons. Agora ele conhecia os frons, eles eram pessoas legais. Era só você não mexer com eles. Ele estava quase saindo quando escutou uns passos atrás dele.

"Hanyou o que você faz aqui?" Inuyasha sabia do que isso se tratava, eram os youkais que batiam e matava os hanyous.

"Eu sou o filho de reinjir, se você fizer algo comigo, você morre." está bem ele sabia que isso não iria adiantar, mas ele tentou.

"Eu perguntei o que você estava fazendo aqui! Não quem era você!" com isso vários youkais pularam em cima de Inuyasha, Inuaysha era forte, mas ele não trouxe sua espada, afinal ele queria fazer paz não matar o rei humano. Ele podia bater em quatro youkais. Mas enfrentar 45 sozinho era meio impossível.

Inuyasha apanhou, apanhou e apanhou mais um pouco. Mas ele ouviu um grito, ele conhecia esse grito era o grito que os frons davam antes de lutarem. Mas tinha algo de errado esse grito era um pouco infantil, quase como se fosse de uma criança. Agora se ele não podia com 45 youkais o que podia uma criança.

Kohako sempre foi ensinado a ajudar as pessoas, quando ele viu o bando de youkais batendo em um hanyou ele ficou bravo, e decidou ajudar o pobre hanyou. A idéia pareceu boa, mas agora já não era tão boa assim. Ele e o hanyou estavam apanhando, apanhando e apanhando mais um pouco.

Eles estavam quase perdendo a consciência quando uma sirene foi acionada. Os youkais fugiram deixando os dois quebrados lá. A última coisa que eles viram foi uma luz forte e clara e pessoas estranhas. Depois disso tudo ficou preto, daí eles tiveram a sensação de estarem nadando, o Sol estava quente e a água estava na temperatura perfeita. Tudo estava bem até que eles começaram a afundar e se afogar. De repente a água se tornou gelada.

Kohako já não agüenta o frio, ele se debatia, lutava contra algo só não sabia o que. Finalmente conseguiu abrir seus olhos.

O que via era de fato estranho, ele realmente estava envolto por água, mas conseguia respirar, viu que usava uma máscara de oxigênio. Tentou olhar para frente mas havia uma luz muito forte que o cegava, fechou um pouco os olhos e deixou eles se acostumarem com a luz, até que pode ver. Havia pessoas, pessoas com roupas estranhas, deviam ser cientistas, e ele estava um tanque de água. Quando Kohako virou para o lado viu um tanque semelhante ao dele, só que dentro dele estava o hanyou. E ele estava sendo espetado, os cientistas estavam mexendo no tanque dele, fazendo uma agulhas estranhas aparecem e espetarem o hanyou, que ainda dormia. De repente outros cientitas aproximaram-se do seu tanque, Kohako ficou desesperado, apareçam as agulhas, seu coração batia muito rápido, as agulhas machucavam, se ele se mexesse poderia se pior. Então ele ficou parado enquanto as agulhas entravam em sua pele. Algo estranho estava acontecendo com ele. E de novo ele desmaiou.

Um homem observava tudo isso de longe.

Senhor, o procedimento já foi feito. disse um dos cientistas para ele.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente e saiu.

"O que eu fiz?" pensava

**Notas da autora**

Bem, já nem sei se alguém vai ler isso.

Este é um interlúdio, por isso é bem pequeno. O próximo será um capítulo e vai ser grande. As respostas das reviews, bem serão dados pelo e-mail peçam de deixem seu e-mail para eu responder.

Espero que gostem

E me perdoem pela demora. Estou realmente sem tempo.


End file.
